


House Always Wins

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/F, Flappers, Gambling, Great Depression, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Smoking, Speakeasies, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: Down to her last bit of money, Peridot goes into an underground casino and speakeasy known as The Devil's Playground to try and turn it into more. After a winning streak goes wrong, Peridot finds herself in some deep trouble with the owner.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	House Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> So while this DOES take place in the 1930's I am taking some creative liberty.

Peridot sighed as the cold October air swirled by her, her coat hugged tightly to her chest as she wandered the city streets. She shivered a bit, holding herself and praying to get to her destination soon. It wouldn't be much longer before they closed their doors for the night. 

It was the only speakeasy around, and the only casino that hadn't been shut down by the police. Only ever talked about in hushed whispers on the streets, to most people looking like some kind of fancy exclusive hotel. The basement of which was where the fun happened. 

Alcohol, cigarettes, gambling, betting, even rumours of beautiful women who would strip down to almost nothing to dance for you if you had the money. The Devil's Playground was what people called it. 

It was all run by someone known as the Devil. Fitting she supposed, but Peridot had no idea who he was, he never showed his face, but apparently those who were disrespectful would be meeting with the Devil's right hand man. Woman? Peridot wasn't so sure.

She had heard that last week a man had gotten a little too tipsy and a little too handsy with one of the beauties that worked down there, and had barely escaped with a single cent to his name just to get out of the Devil's wrath. Apparently he had also taken the man's most prized possessions. Hoarding money and treasures like a dragon atop a pile of gold.

Peridot made her way calmly into the hotel, going up to the bellhop near a staircase. "Hello." She said politely. "I would like to see where the fresh mint grows." 

A secret phrase, also passed around by word of mouth, so she hoped she had the right one and didn't just make an ass of herself. But she hadn't, as the young man smiled and led her towards a back door when no one was watching, down a long flight of stairs and into the main hall of The Devil's Playground. 

Luxurious, extravagant, glorious. Peridot could barely contain her wonder at the sight of the speakeasy casino. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, plush rugs that looked as if they belonged in a palace spread over the floor, glasses of alcohol all over the place just waiting to be consumed. Along with a few plates of food that people were taking from. Music playing from a grand piano that filled the room, along with chatter from tons of other people. 

The people running the place were seen around the betters and gamblers, collecting money or cheering on the ones who won. Peridot didn't pay much mind to them, instead turning her attention to other things like the games. 

She kept her small hands inside her pockets once more, feeling the tiny bit of money she had left inside. The blonde needed this to work out. She needed more money desperately and her options were running out.

Her fiance had left her not long ago, deciding he would rather not have to be tied down to Peridot. He'd left her with money but that didn't change the fact that it was difficult for a small woman like herself to get some work, especially with the country in such hard times now.

Up on small stages, looking out amongst the men and women who adored them were the famed beauties that were spoken about. And, boy, were the rumors more than true! 

The first sat with a glass of wine in between her thin fingers, laughing as she spoke with a gentleman who slipped her a few coins. She wore a sparkling, vibrant pink bra and ribbon covered panties, tiny bows at her hips, her soft pink hair in curls by her chest. Setting her wine glass down, a swift few movements put it back into little curls at the sides of her head. She was thin and elegant. 

Alongside her were two other women, looking quite similar with their elegant looks, pointed noses, and similar mannerisms, though they did have their differences. One girl had hair so pale a blue that it was almost white, said hair was in a cute pixie cut, her bangs threatening to cover her eyes. Her long icy blue skirt had small slits, allowing for just little peeks at her legs and upper thighs as she walked on her stage talking to a small group of women. A sparkling silver bra that looked like 2 seashells around her chest glittered in the lights above.

The third looked a little bit like Peridot. She was blonde, her hair just coming down to the neck, her chest held with a shimmering yellow bow was attached to her bra to emphasize her cleavage, her legs barely hidden at all from prying eyes thanks to the tiny skirt she wore.

And in the center of them all, sitting on the grand piano, looking like an angel, was the woman Peridot assumed to be their leader as she got close. A little tiara sat in her navy blue hair, sparkling silver and blue, long gloves adorning her slender wrists, a blue thornless rose twirling in her fingers. Silver heels that Peridot could see a man begging at front her attention. The girl paid him none.

Her hair was curly, and somewhat short, hanging around her ears just a little. A tight, navy blue skirt that went barely past her thighs glittered with rhinestones that were set in wave-like patterns. A small dark blue bra covered in glitter and sequins just barely held her chest. She sang softly, going along with whoever was playing the piano. 

Peridot's eyes practically sparkled with wonder at seeing the girl up on the piano. She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. Oh god, was she staring? It seemed so, because the blue haired woman had caught onto it. She got off the piano and strode over to Peridot. "Well hello there." The girl purred, her voice rich and smooth as silk. "Never seen you before."

Peridot stuttered out a quick 'Hello', not wanting to seem weird. The girl wasn't as tall as she had thought, even with the heels adding height she wasn't as tall as the first 3 girls. Peridot tried to talk to the beautiful woman. "My name is Peridot, I uh, I'm new here."

The girl seemed to like that, she cooed softly to Peridot. "Well, we could always use new guests, I like seeing new faces." She put a finger under Peridot's chin, forcing the blonde to look into her deep blue eyes. Peridot gulped as she saw a slight smirk grow on the girl's face. "Name's Snowdrop. I look forward to seeing much more of you."

And with that, the girl, Snowdrop, walked back over to the grand piano, whispering to the person playing it. She giggled softly, whispering more as Peridot turned to walk away. 

Peridot didn't come here to find a girl to oogle and throw money at. Although it was gonna be hard not to stare as Peridot walked up to the craps table, watching as Snowdrop had taken a place there as well. She sat by the dealer, smiling with glee up at her.

The dealer was a big woman. Dark skin with white patches, long white hair, an emerald ring on her finger. She was tall, towering over Peridot, her muscular figure indicating that she was not a person to be tussled with. She gave a small stroke to Snowdrop's hair before she began a game with Peridot.

Hours passed, the blonde growing more and more excited as her winning streak grew higher and higher. Snowdrop cheered her on, clapping with joy and giving the occasional supportive wink before the blonde rolled the dice. 

Peridot ordered a drink for herself halfway through, making sure to tip the waitress for being so kind. Adrenaline pumped through her now, along with a hint of booze and a lot of ego.

Eventually the dealer began to laugh. "Well hot damn, kid, you're set to be sittin' pretty for years to come!" She said with a smirk. "How's about one more go?"

Snowdrop got up from her seat, taking the red dice from Peridot and holding out blue ones. "A gift from my sister. She never ever loses. They're my good luck charms, I promise." She said softly, pressing her lips to Peridot's cheek in a quick smooch. "I never lose either."

Never lost, hm? Sounded pretty good to the greedy blonde. She grinned. "I'll do it." She said, tossing the red dice back to the dealer, who nodded in approval. Although she glared a little when Snowdrop had planted a kiss onto Peridot's cheek.

"How about we raise the stakes?" The dealer asked, "Since you've got Lady Luck here rooting for you." When Peridot nodded she continued. "You win, you get everything the Devil has stashed away. You lose, we get every little thing you've got. The Devil and I made a bet today, that no one would ever go for all the riches he's got stashed away. He thinks people are a buncha chickens."

Peridot nervously looked over at Snowdrop, who simply gave another little wink. "You've got this." She said as she stared at Peridot. "You're no chicken."

Peridot grinned as she rattled the blue dice. "Deal."

Snowdrop, Peridot, and the dealer watched with anticipation as she threw them down onto the board. Tumbling just a bit from the roll. Peridot felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

Snake eyes. 

Her hands shook, this couldn't be, she had been going so well, Snowdrop had promised! Peridot wanted to vomit up the drink she'd had.

"Snake eyes!" The dealer shouted, a cruel smirk playing on her lips. "You lose, kid! Time to hand over everything you got!"

The dealer left her table for another woman to attend to. Snowdrop following silently behind them as Peridot was all but dragged to the back of the casino. 

The dealer dropped Peridot onto the floor, the blonde landing with a dull thud.

"Jasper!" Snowdrop scolded. "Don't be so rough, she just lost!" The blue haired girl huffed.

Jasper, that was her name. The woman who was probably about to give her a beat down. Jasper leaned in close to her, her amber eyes burning with delight at Peridot's fear. "Cough up the cash." She ordered, Peridot taking off her coat and emptying it out of all the money she had. Peridot felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. She had been such an idiot, how could she let herself bet away everything like that?! She ought to-

"Not enough." Jasper glared at her.

Peridot looked up in fear. "W-what? That's everything I have!" She tried to protest. Then, a horrifying realization swept over her body. The drink, the tip, it had taken some of her money. She no longer had enough to pay back what she had taken from the casino. "I, I..."

"Looks like we'll be taking the jacket here." Jasper said nonchalantly, tossing it to Snowdrop. "Along with everything inside of course."

Peridot stood up now, yelling at the white haired woman. "You can't do that! It belongs to me!" She snarled.

Jasper began to laugh so hard she almost wheezed. "Oh kid, didn't you hear what the bet was? I said we take everything you own. Nothing belongs to you! Not anymore!" 

"Jasper, she doesn't have all the money she owes." Snowdrop said quietly, though all sweetness in her voice was gone, she wasn't trying to defend Peridot, she was trying to remind Jasper of how absolutely fucked Peridot was now so they could get on with it.

Jasper nodded, petting Snowdrop again. "I know, doll, I was gettin' to it." She turned back to Peridot. "My girl here hasn't even had her dinner tonight, and you keep stallin' us. So I'll ask you again." She grabbed Peridot by the collar of her shirt. "Where's the rest of our money?"

"I... Don't have it..." Peridot breathed. Jasper smirked. "I'm sorry."

"Not yet you ain't." Jasper gloated. "The Devil hates losin' even a single cent. Now you gotta answer for it." She dragged Peridot through a set of black doors, forcing the blonde up the stairs. 

Snowdrop whined again. "Jasper I'm starving, when can we eat?" She asked, pouting childishly up at the buff woman. 

Jasper cooed at her and took her hand to help her walk up the stairs. "Now now, sweetcakes, the second this is over we can have our dinner, and I'll spoil you rotten." She promised the short girl, and Peridot felt like it was just rubbing the salt into her wounds. 

Finally, all the way up the stairs was a gold and black door leading to the Devil. Jasper opened them up into what looked like a grand hotel room/office. In the middle of the room was a long red rug leading up to a desk. The chair was turned away from them, who ever was in it looking out the window at the dark city.

Jasper shoved Peridot inside, blocking the exit. Peridot walked forward and honestly wasn't sure if she should bow before getting to the desk. "H-hello. My name is Peridot, and... I'm very sorry..." She squeaked.

The chair turned and Peridot watched as the person who ran the whole thing finally came into view. Piercing dark blue, almost black eyes staring coldly, a fine black suit making the Devil look all the more frightening, short dark blue hair, and a single diamond ring. Every bit beautiful and intimidating. Peridot bowed slightly, watching as the Devil stood up to full height. Not too much taller than Peridot herself but the Devil definitely held a presence. 

The Devil smirked heavily. "Well well well. Looks like someone had a little too much fun in the Playground. Did you bet a little too much? Try and go for my riches? Go on, I love to hear the sins my patrons commit."

"I... Tried to go for everything."

A sick laugh came from the Devil as Peridot was forced to make eye contact. "What a shame, really, wish I could have been there to see that. Now, I'm gonna take a guess and say, you can't give what you took from me, hm? Oh, that look tells me I guessed right. As you know, I don't like losing my money. And you don't have enough to give back to me.. So, I'll just have you make it up to me, since I'm in a good mood."

Peridot nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, I'll make it up, I promise!" She begged.

"You'll be living here from now on, serving me down in the casino." The Devil explained to her. "See, I'm generous, it's an honest job!" 

Peridot nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll... Work for you." She agreed to it. She didn't gave much of a choice now, especially considering the probably owned her house and everything in it now.

The Devil grinned. "See? Easy, no fuss, no fighting. God, I wish all my debtors had your manners, you didn't even piss yourself!" Peridot was met with a slight slap on the shoulder as the Devil laughed.

"Oh, and, Peridot is it? Since you work for me, you should probably know my name."

Peridot nodded slowly, feeling numb but listening to her new boss.

The woman before her smirked. "My name is Lapis Lazuli."


End file.
